Love's Game
by hotsleekeyz
Summary: CHAPTER4. Unexpectedly, Hermione was hit with utmost surprise. She was falling for her enemy. Only that Draco didn’t comply, for he could never change for Hermione. Two men plays the game : Harry and Draco. Who will be able to keep the ball in his court
1. Chapter 1 Falling in Love with the Enemy

Love's Game ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Falling in Love with the Enemy  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
They were already in their seventh and last year in Hogwarts. All's well and fine with Harry, Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron who was standing very manly at 6feet, and of course the ever-red red hair, had managed to let pass his feelings for Hermione as he had found love in a Ravenclaw girl.  
  
Harry was at his best, with his perfectly sculpted arms and abdomen due to Quidditch practices in and out of school (He was secretly added to the players of his favorite international Quidditch team with only Dumbledore's knowledge). His hair was neatly fixed with gel, into a pack of spikes. He stood at a 5'10''.  
  
Hermione, looking very beautiful at the time, stood at the measure of 5'6''. She was slim and proportionally sexy with her gorgeous auburn waves flowing down to her small waist.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Slytherin and Gryffindor students headed to their first class in the morning--- Defense Against the Dark Arts.  
  
Hermione was rather busy reading through her book while she walked when someone pushed her to the side. She almost threw herself onto the floor, only lucky that Dean Thomas was beside her.  
  
She turned around to look who it was who had to ruin her peace. Hermione saw an infuriated handsome man staring at her indignantly.  
  
"Who do you think you are to just walk around here as if you own the whole place?" spat Hermione as her cheeks went into a bit red.  
  
Draco Malfoy, the school's heartthrob, raised his brow at Hermione. "I thought you were smart to be able to decipher who I am after all these years Granger. Have gone stupid after all the hours you spend studying? Pity you. You don't have innate intelligence as I do". His lips curled smugly.  
  
Harry, who heard Draco gaining at his friend yet again, walked towards their direction and immediately pushed Draco away. "Back off Malfoy!"  
  
Draco looked at Harry's direction and his lips turned into a fraud pout. "Aw. If it isn't Harry Potter who's in time to save his friend again. . ." Then an evil smirk came out of his lips.  
  
Harry was about to punch Draco when someone stopped him. He turned around to see who had stopped him. It was Hermione.  
  
"Come on Harry. He's a waste of our precious time. Nothing will come out of you punching him. HIS FATHER might be here any minute to complain to the Headmaster", Hermione spat in a malicious way. She glared at Draco with a different glint in her eye.  
  
Both Draco and Harry brushed off their robes and took composure back. Harry mouthed at Draco, "Very well. This ferret is not worth our time. Let's go"  
  
Harry and Hermione walked side-by-side as Draco glared at them from behind.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"But Sir! I want to be part of the Dueling Club!", retorted Draco at Snape.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, we see it fit that you join the club only for the reason that you could surpass Potter's ability but you have to consider the fact that it would be hard to have you both in. We wouldn't want to lose two of our best students in practice, now would we?", answered Snape.  
  
"I promise that I wouldn't get our conflict in the way"  
  
Snape's lip curled. "Very well. I'll tell Potter about it then"  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
"What? MALFOY in the Dueling Club? Are you serious? They've gone nutters!", said Ron who seemed to have listened well to every word that Harry said.  
  
Harry frowned. "I know Ron. Snape told me that Malfoy promised to behave while we're at it"  
  
"And you actually believed him? Harry, you can't trust a word Malfoy says!"  
  
Hermione interrupted them. "You know, if Malfoy doesn't keep his promise, he'll be dead for sure. Professor Dumbledore would have the slimy git out of Hogwarts in no time. Besides, that ferret boy does have talent. We couldn't deny him of that"  
  
"Fine! He DOES have talent, if that's what you call it, but it's Harry's safety we should be worried about. It wouldn't be safe to have them together", spat Ron.  
  
Harry cut in. "I'm fine. It's I that Malfoy has to worry about. . ."  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Hermione stood beside Ron at the room where the Dueling Club practices their art. Draco was at the far left of the room, listening to Snape's instructions.  
  
Hermione went over to Harry and said, "You can do it Harry. It's your first time to duel with him again after some time. Give him some kickass!"  
  
Harry and Ron stared questioningly at Hermione and her words. Hermione blushed. "Well you know what I mean now, do you?" asked Hermione embarrassed.  
  
"Of course Mione. I'll give it a good shot", replied Harry with a dangerous smile aimed at Draco.  
  
It was time for Draco and Harry to come on top of the platform. Some of the members of the Dueling Club drew themselves closer to watch.  
  
Draco glared at Harry while they both walked to the middle of the platform. "Ready Potter?" queried Draco with an evil smirk.  
  
"Make sure you got Snape's instructions well or else you'll be hurt pretty badly"  
  
"You talk too much"  
  
And their wands were up to their faces. Then it swished to their side. In a second, they turned around and took their heels away from the opponent. At the right distance, they turned to face each other again in their fighting stance.  
  
Hermione whispered to herself, "I hope no one gets hurt. . ." Her hands were clammy and cold. She feared for Harry---and Draco as well.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Draco was successful into putting Harry off-guard though not one was hailed as winner. They were both good at defense and offense.  
  
Harry was back to where he stood beside Hermione and Ron was. "He's a tough one. Hard to get a spell at him"  
  
"But you did better than him!" said Ron in disgust of Draco.  
  
"Oi Harry, ask him if he's fine" , voiced Hermione in a shy manner, almost blushing profusely.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked Harry and Ron in unison.  
  
"I said, ask Malfoy if he's fine. You're in the same club now and it wouldn't help much if you still go against each other"  
  
"You know Mione, it's hard to fathom what you're asking me to do. I mean, we can live through the year not talking civilly to each other. I don't see any problem with that" replied Harry in discernment.  
  
"I want to talk to him, actually. I need him for Potions---you know, sometimes you need to be smart enough to know whom to ask help from. He's the best at the subject so far and from what he's been acting lately, I reckon it wouldn't be hard to get along with him"  
  
Ron claimed, "Excuse me Hermione Granger, is that YOU speaking? Since when did you ever think about consulting Malfoy about anything? Besides, he just pushed you a while ago while walking to DADA class, Harry told me"  
  
"Well, just like you ARE, Mr. Ronald Weasley, the ferret also has a sense of maturity. . . probably far more than what you have", snapped Hermione. "Come on Harry, talk to him!"  
  
"Um, Mione, if you like him, you could ask him yourself. I'm in no mood to talk to Malfoy right now", Harry snapped evilly at how Hermione was acting.  
  
The three stared at Draco who was tending a gash over his left bicep. He had his robe off, leaving him only with his white shirt and vest on. Ron and Harry stared back at Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Nothing", Harry and Ron replied as they chuckled to themselves.  
  
"Fine! It seems like you won't stop acting as if you won't tell me what you know---okay, I like him. Maybe because he has grown more handsome this year and that I like him that way, except for the fact that he is the albino who always ruins our day! Now, are you contented?"  
  
Ron and Harry's guffaw echoed inside the room. Draco looked their way for a second, and then went back to tending his wound.  
  
"You know Mione, I wouldn't stop you from liking him. It's probably your hormones working" said Harry as he tried to sound sincere about it, though he hasn't stop laughing.  
  
"Hey, I'm serious!"  
  
"We are serious as well Mione. It's just funny that you suddenly have feelings for that ferret. Now won't you want to deflate his head now that he has one more admirer to deal with? A HERMIONE GRANGER to deal with?" asked Harry as he tried much to suppress his laugh.  
  
Ron hadn't stopped laughing and was close to falling onto the floor. Hermione kept her silence and glared at her friends. The two stopped laughing at once.  
  
Harry gained composure and said, "Go on Mione. If you want to talk to him, go. We wouldn't stop you"  
  
"But Harry! I'm not the one who's in the Dueling Club that he is in. Besides, he might still be disgusted with me"  
  
A voice broke in. Professor Dumbledore came in from the huge wooden door. "Mr. Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley please come with me"  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other, then at Hermione. "Mine, we've to go. You figure out how you're going to manage talking to Malfoy", Harry claimed as he knew they were in trouble once again.  
  
"But---"  
  
Harry and Ron were out of the room with Dumbledore. Hermione stood alone in the middle of the room. She then turned around to see Draco still mending his gash.  
  
//Maybe it wouldn't hurt much to talk to him//  
  
Hermione walked towards Draco. She was hesitant at first though it seemed that her feet instructed for her to go.  
  
There she was, a meter away from the handsome young lad who had put his hairdo back into a sleek style after 2years of having it down.  
  
Much to Hermione's surprise, Draco turned his head towards her.  
  
Draco was surprised as well though he remained his cool. "I felt an adversary coming"  
  
"Adversary?" asked Hermione innocently.  
  
"Yes. An adversary. I felt someone of your sort coming. What are you doing here anyways? You're going to pick on me as the great Harry Potter has wounded such filth as Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione was astounded. Never did it come across her mind that Draco would pertain to himself as filth. "You're not filth Malfoy. And I'm not here to pick on you or make you feel bad about that. You did great up there, and that's what matters here"  
  
Draco raised a brow. "Granger, if this is another INTELLIGENT tactic of yours to play a trick on me, it's not going to work." Draco turned to his aching arm again and clutched it tight.  
  
Hermione immediately put a hand over Draco's that held the wound. "Let me"  
  
Draco thought he should brush away Hermione's hand but he felt that he shouldn't. He removed his hand from the wound.  
  
Hermione took out her wand and muttered a spell. Sparks flew from the tip of her wand to Draco's wound.  
  
Draco groaned. Even if there only was a gash over his perfect pale skin, the pain penetrated through it. The pain reached his limbs. "Potter must've done better than I did. He wasn't scratched one bit"  
  
"You okay now?" asked Hermione, too much evident of concern.  
  
Draco felt silly at the question but he knew well it was proper to give a reply, especially that Hermione helped him out. "Yeah, reckon so. Granger, why are you doing this?"  
  
"Malfoy, I'm Head Girl. I should be concerned of all students around here"  
  
Hermione blushed. She tried to fight it but to no avail.  
  
"Uh, okay. If you say so"  
  
Hermione touched Draco's arm.  
  
"Ouch! Careful!" snapped Draco at once.  
  
"This is not good. It's not just a gash Malfoy. I reckon you be sent to the infirmary. You must have damaged some muscle tissue or the surface of your bone. Come on, I'll take you there"  
  
"I could manage", said Draco smugly. He was putting up his manly façade though deep inside he was feeling right with someone like the Mudblood around with him.  
  
"Oh come on Draco! Don't be such a kid. I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey right now"  
  
Hermione walked towards the chair that Draco placed his robe at. Draco was left astounded as he stood alone, watching Hermione from afar.  
  
"What has gotten into you?" inquired Draco rather amused.  
  
"I told you, I'm Head Girl. I should take care of every student around here", replied Hermione as she took Draco's robe in one hand.  
  
Draco was silent. He just stared amused at Hermione.  
  
"What?" asked Hermione as she looked into Draco's beautiful gray eyes quite a number of inches above hers.  
  
Draco, who towered over his schoolmate by 5inches, smiled. "You amuse me"  
  
"And why would I amuse you, may I ask?" asked Hermione. She felt butterflies in her stomach.  
  
//Did Malfoy just said I amused him? Oh Merlin, Harry's right. This must be my hormones working!//  
  
"You called me by my first name without your knowledge"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Did I?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not a big deal. Maybe you could just avoid calling me by my first name when other people around. I don't want them to think that there's something else between us other than a schoolmate to each other"  
  
Draco turned around towards the door while Hermione's thoughts came in a rage.  
  
//He didn't refer to me as his enemy? And did he just say ". . .but that's not a big deal". Does that mean I could call him by his first name?//  
  
"Um, Malfoy. . ."  
  
Draco looked back. "Yes?"  
  
Hermione wanted to ask what Draco's words meant. "Nothing. Just wait up"  
  
Draco stood firm where he was and waited for Hermione, that they went out of the room with him holding the door for her.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Phew! That was some work.  
  
Oh, please don't argue with the rating. This really is a HarryXHermione fic, if I'll be successful to do that. I've tried many times to make a fic for this rating though it always ends up as DracoXHermione.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter 2 Surprised by the Truth

Love's Game ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Surprised by the Truth  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was sitting inside the Gryffindor common room when Hermione came in. She must've looked exhausted, Harry thought, or so he was wrong. Hermione was actually giddy and a smile was plastered on her face.  
  
"So, has the bookworm changed her spots?" asked Harry with a smile.  
  
"Er, excuse me?" asked Hermione back as she was too occupied with her thoughts.  
  
"I asked if the bookworm has changed her spots. . . you've got that frozen smile. Curious. . ."  
  
Hermione looked at Harry straight in the eye. As much as she wanted to deny that she was feeling giddy, she couldn't. Her smile showed too much that she was happy.  
  
"Y'know Harry, I have not an idea how to react to that right now. Whatever you're thinking, stop it"  
  
Harry chortled to himself. He tried to hide his face from Hermione though unsuccessful. "Mione, you've never looked so gay before. It isn't the hormones working---it's the heart speaking"  
  
"Oh jeez! Stop it will you? I just came from the infirmary to help a student out. I was supposed to head back here so that I could get my books but then I reckoned that I should help out before I do anything else"  
  
"Help who?"  
  
"Oh, just a student"  
  
Harry smiled yet again. "Malfoy?. . .The ferret boy with the beautiful blonde hair and pretty face and the slim, sexy body that every girl in Hogwarts is actually dying for? Oh yeah, heard of him. Last time I heard something about him, it was Granger talking. . . oh yeah right . . . student?! Who would believe you? You wouldn't help a student out! You'd be too busy to give some time for others not unless it's someone special like-- -Malfoy perhaps?"  
  
Hermione grabbed on a pillow and threw it at Harry. She was blushing profusely. "Stop it you silly bloke! You carry on that and I'll throw a full-grown troll at you"  
  
Harry threw the pillow back at Hermione. "So, how was it with ferret boy?" asked Harry maliciously.  
  
"Oh come on! Nothing happened alright? I just sent him over the infirmary as you've damaged some muscle tissue of his at your third aim at him. He was bitter over his loss"  
  
"Loss? No one was declared as winner Mione. He must have felt bad as one of my aims hit him. Lucky chap he is, Hermione Granger was there to his rescue!" exclaimed Harry was he imitated a cartoon hero he watched from the muggle television show back at the Dursley's.  
  
"Exactly THAT he was thinking", said Hermione in a matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"So. . . You two did have some moments together . . ."  
  
"You know Harry, sometimes you've just got to shut that mouth up"  
  
"Oh come on! It's just once in a blue moon that we'll hear Hermione Granger speak when in love"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes and strolled away from Harry who got himself a plastered grin.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Two weeks passed so fast and Hermione was still up with the hype while Harry was down teasing her about it.  
  
Another meeting at the Dueling Club and Harry had to miss that one. Harry told Hermione he was down with a bad case of flu that he couldn't get up from his bed.  
  
Hermione accepted the lame excuse somehow. She thought that if she knew Harry better, she'd say that Harry was making some moves so that she and Draco get to talk to each other.  
  
While Hermione was drowned in her thoughts, Draco entered the room in full magnificence of his school robe that seemed to have looked better and better on him, or so Hermione thought she was seeing.  
  
Draco approached Hermione and said, "You've been here more often. And why, Harry Potter isn't here with you"  
  
"Um, it's not actually him that I'm after for. I just came by to say HI to you, and if you'll allow me, I'd want to watch your next duel"  
  
Draco felt uneasy and found himself in the position that he was uncomfortably inferior with an out-of-character Hermione Granger. "Uh, no problem. Just stay there and don't make it seem that you're here to watch me or I'll be dead of course. My father wouldn't want a Mudbl--- a muggleborn coming after me"  
  
Hermione just smiled and never had the chance to properly process what Draco just told her. What rung repeatedly in her ears was Draco's smooth voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dueling Club finished their session and Draco was taken aback that Hermione was still there.  
  
"Um, Granger, you should've been off into the library by this time. What's keeping you?"  
  
"Well, I'm actually going to the library right now but I thought maybe you're hungry, and if by chance you are, I could accompany you to the hall or something"  
  
Draco felt more uneasy than he was before that time that all he said was, "I'm not hungry"  
  
"That's fine you know. I could always ask you another time"  
  
"Granger, could you tell me, honest to goodness why you're doing this? As far as I could remember you hide under Potter's cloak as you're terrified and disgusted at my presence and now you're tailing after me like---"  
  
"Isn't it too obvious now? Malfoy, I like you. This must be the first time I felt like this and having no experience with this sort of things, I act like this---well of course I don't have an idea as to how to deal with this you know. I may be blunt but I reckon it would be best if I tell you about it as I bet there wouldn't be any easier way to say this to you"  
  
Draco nodded. "I understand. It just sends me the shiver. . . you're not like that Granger. And after all those years that we've been enemies, it really did come as a shock to know that there's something more with you. It's just---odd"  
  
"No worries. I understand you perfectly well. I as much couldn't understand myself really. By the way, could I ask you out for dinner or something? We could go out of Hogwarts if you're too concerned of your reputation around here so we could might as well go to Hogsmeade or other nearby wizarding village somewhere"  
  
"That's really nice Granger but I don't have the time for that"  
  
"Oh come on! It's just like you're eating here at Hogwarts but of course we would be out on our own"  
  
Draco shook his head and just smiled. "You don't understand it do you? Well, you most probably wouldn't"  
  
"What do I don't understand?" asked Hermione rather innocently.  
  
"Some things are left to be unsaid Granger. I don't want to cause you all the trouble"  
  
"No, it's okay really. You could tell me everything"  
  
Draco shook his head once more. "I'm sorry, I just can't go with you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'm not the type who goes out like that with girls, that's all"  
  
"We could just spend some time around Hogwarts"  
  
All that Draco managed doing was shaking his head once more.  
  
"No Granger, that's not what I mean"  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Silence won over them and Draco knew well not to break it out to Hermione any more.  
  
Hermione felt like Draco wasn't going to answer and so she took the initiative by breaking the silence with her question. "What's the problem?"  
  
"You wouldn't understand it. Besides, I told you, some things are better left unsaid"  
  
A number of students started to stare at them and Draco had the urge to run out of the room. Being the gentleman that he is, talking to a girl to add to that, Draco stayed and managed to shoot death glares at anyone who stared.  
  
"Try me Malfoy for all I care"  
  
"You're such a kid"  
  
"Maybe I am but I want you to know that I wouldn't let this pass unless you tell me what's wrong"  
  
"Okay, fine. Could we just move away from them a bit?" asked Draco as he shot another death glare at a group of Ravenclaw girls who were staring mad at Hermione.  
  
Draco and Hermione moved a bit to a corner and hushed their voices even more.  
  
"Shoot", ordered Hermione who grew tired of nagging Draco to blurt it out.  
  
"I'm gay"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm gay. Is that a very complicated word to understand by an overly intellectual student like you?"  
  
Hermione laughed. "You're joking, aren't you?"  
  
"Why would I?"  
  
"You couldn't be GAY you know! All the girls here are dying to have you and here you are telling me that you ARE gay. Come on Malfoy, tell me the truth"  
  
"That IS the truth Hermione!"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide. "Did you just call me by my first name?"  
  
"I just did. I don't know how else to get this through you than calling you HERMIONE"  
  
Hermione stopped for a while and thought it over. When it finally struck her, she asked, "How come?"  
  
"Well I hope you don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to lose my membership in the Dueling Club you know. Not to mention that I have to stay on as Slytherin's Seeker"  
  
"Okay, okay I'm listening"  
  
"I'm not straight or so I believe that others' standard would claim. I don't have what you call AFFECTION FOR THE GIRLS. I like men better. I know it doesn't show, clearly because of my looks, but haven't you heard that most, um, HANDSOME men are actually gay? I don't have anything against it as I myself succumbed to being one. I just wish you wouldn't convince me to go out with you. I mean, I don't have IT for you. Don't take me wrong but you are beautiful Hermione, very smart as well. A lot of blokes here have little crushes on you and if you just look around, you will see others who are deserving of your affection---but not me Hermione. Our blood is of the same color"  
  
"But Draco, can't you just try NOT to be gay?"  
  
"The thought never crossed my mind actually. I like myself the way I am now"  
  
"But Draco! I like you! Hogwarts could probably write it in its history that this is the first time that I liked someone and you'd just let it pass?"  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I just can't do that. I don't want you to go all through the trouble"  
  
"Couldn't we just go out---you, me, nothing else in between? But of course we could always fix our petty fights before and patch things up and be friends. It's our last year and it would be a better idea not to fight against each other through the remaining months"  
  
Draco gave up. He couldn't build too strong a wall to stop someone like Hermione from getting what she wants. He thought that he already found who's the most persistent person in the world. "Okay. Let's just be friends and not let anything else come in between. That's it, okay?"  
  
"Okay. But Draco, couldn't you---"  
  
"I told you Hermione. I can't force myself to act as someone I'm not"  
  
Hermione lowered her head and said, "Okay, are you up with any research work?"  
  
"Um, I haven't done Transfiguration"  
  
Hermione traced her head back at Draco. "I can accompany you to the library if you want"  
  
"Um, okay. I'll just see you there at 8. There couldn't be much students there at that time of the night"  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then"  
  
Draco thought he was again safe by Hermione's parting words when he was caught offguard by Hermione's kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Bye!" uttered Hermione with a smile.  
  
"Granger!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hermione walked alone by the corridors and her spirits were at an all-time low. She never felt so devastated in her whole life.  
  
Footsteps rushed in from behind her and she saw that it was Harry catching up with her. "SO, how's Dueling Club?"  
  
"Harry, I know you just set me up back there. You wanted me to have some time with Malfoy"  
  
"Too right you are Hermione", said Harry with a grin.  
  
"So, have you discovered anything new about him today?"  
  
"YES", spat Hermione.  
  
"What is it? Must be dead interesting"  
  
"Too right you are Harry!"  
  
At those words, Hermione's tears feel from her cheeks. She had suppressed them long enough.  
  
"Mione? Are you alright?" inquired Harry who was taken aback greatly at the sight that Hermione was crying.  
  
"Harry. . . he's gay. . ."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
LOL. I can't do it better than that right now.  
  
SEE? It's not a Draco-Hermione fic. It CAN'T be. My apologies to those who are into Draco-Hermione pairings. I'm one of you guys but I thought it would be a nice change to have Draco like that. We can't just make him the epitome of a perfect man, now could we? This is my nth attempt to write a Harry-Hermione fic and I am sure this one will not change its rating. Take it as it is. Just hang on an I have loads more other stuff to include here. By the way, I really had to make Hermione a whole lot OOC. She can't be another Mary Sue! Puh-lease!  
  
Anyways, thanks for reading and I do hope to read your review!  
  
Tulaloo! 


	3. Chapter 3 Tactics

Love's Game ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 3 Pilfer  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Harry's eyes almost shot out of the sockets of his eyes. He couldn't imagine the great albino being someone who was in the sense, gay. He knew well that he wasn't the type to go to the shower for an hour or so just to have a milk bath or add some more minutes to put on some concealer on his face. He thought that it was impossible.  
  
"Tell me you're kidding Hermione. Malfoy could never be gay. We all know that he's been having sexual affairs with women here and outside so how could it be that someone like him is actually GAY? Not that I don't like them but Malfoy isn't just the type. It's near impossible"  
  
Hermione shook her head morosely. "Believe it Harry. Try as I did to convince him not to feel like that, he disapproved. You now, I know Malfoy's stubborn and all but not stubborn in that. I felt so crushed the moment he told me that WE WERE NOT OF THE SAME BLOOD and all those terms that he used so as to make it through me that we could not just go out"  
  
"But come on Hermione, girls here had been blabbing about their affairs with the ferret. If they are THAT many, then it must be true"  
  
"I guess that there are just as many delusional in this school they think they've something with him only because they like Malfoy but that only happens in their dreams I guess. If I had long been like this and I was just a mere schoolmate, I'd probably invent stories as well"  
  
Hermione sniffed a few more times as she wiped her tears away.  
  
"Mione, don't feel that bad. There are still others who are deserving of you. It just shows that you two are not meant to be"  
  
"Being the known Bookworm around here, I'm dead positive that everyone knows me as a man, Harry. I'm not a girl to anyone"  
  
Harry shook his head twice. He smiled and said, "You are Mione. You are a girl to me"  
  
"Oh don't round me up Harry. I clearly remember Yule Ball at 4th year. If you weren't desperate looking for a date, you wouldn't have chosen me and asked me to it"  
  
"Well that was before you know. Besides, it was good we even considered you to be our date!"  
  
Hermione teasingly punched Harry at his arm. "Harry!"  
  
Hermione smiled at last.  
  
"See, you look better when you smile I was just teasing you"  
  
"Yeah yeah. You always do that"  
  
"So, what do you say about a late night at Hogsmeade with the Weasleys?"  
  
It was Hermione's time to tease. "Oh come one Harry! You and your lame excuse to be with Ginny! Why won't you consider courting her already? I mean, you do look good together and somehow she'd been indebted to you since you saved her at the chamber---"  
  
"Don't tell me that she's indebted to me. It was nothing. If you were in my place, you would've done the same"  
  
"But you see dear, Ginny liked you for eternity. She's been talking about you even before she entered Hogwarts, Ron told me. And Ron also said he wants to stay out of the house during vacation as Ginny has nothing else to talk about but you"  
  
"But Mione, it's not that I don't like her because I do. She's a sweet girl and she's been a good friend ever since but you see, I don't deserve that kind of attention. I wouldn't be able to give her that"  
  
Hermione's lips formed a pout, then a sheepish grin. "Awww. . . how sweet of the famous Harry Potter to admit his flaws"  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! You know that I know that I'm not perfect!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know Harry. No need to tell me a hundredth time"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was almost evening, when Harry decided to do something with Hermione's predicament. They've practically grown together and he saw how they all changed and transferred in all aspects. And for an odd change, Hermione Granger, the unbeaten intellectual of Hogwarts School of Wizard and Wizardry had had a great crush---and lo, to Draco Malfoy, the almost- physically-perfect Slytherin Quidditch Team Captain and Seeker a.k.a the White Ferret.  
  
Harry was too occupied being bothered by seeing Hermione cry. It wasn't often that Hermione did that. For one, Harry last saw Hermione cry back in their 5th year and that was already a year or so ago. He knew that Hermione was a very strong girl and that she wouldn't cry over anything shallow. And just then, his friend was sulking over the fact that she had a crush, who didn't want to allow anything in between them other than being acquaintances.  
  
There he was, yards away from the Quidditch field. Harry saw that Draco was sitting at one corner where he was checking on his broomstick.  
  
Quite nervous as he was, Harry took courage to stand before the school heartthrob. Harry immediately saw that the bloke was indeed good-looking. Pity for his friend, the albino was someone she couldn't take as a boyfriend.  
  
Draco's gray eyes shifted from his broomstick to Harry. He gave Harry a raised brow. "Here to spat at me?"  
  
"Not quite. It's about Hermione"  
  
Draco snorted. "Thought so. And what about your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not my girlfriend Malfoy. Just so you know, she likes you and it hurt her that she knew that you know---that you were. . ."  
  
"Gay? Oh come on Potter, if we're gonna talk about that again, I'd say we're gonna waste our time. I've told Granger that it's impossible that anything go in between us. I can't force myself to change for her. . . Not for someone who used to be my enemy"  
  
Harry remained his cool. He saw Hermione's point. . . and Draco's. But for his friend, he knew well to help. "But, you could at least go out with her. No commitments, no nothing. Just go out, enjoy yourselves on a date"  
  
"A DATE? Potter, you must be kidding!"  
  
Harry wanted to strangle Draco at the neck but didn't. "Malfoy, if you want to stay on the Dueling Club, you better straighten things out. Some of the members had been asking me if you were a real you-know-what and I didn't give the benefit of an answer. Prove them wrong, or otherwise mislead them. I heard that a lot of the male students are having second thoughts with being a member of the club because of you. They don't want someone like you to be in the club"  
  
At last, Draco woke to his senses. "What? They're going to take me out of the club or are they going to get out of it?"  
  
"Either way Malfoy. If I were you, I'll take Hermione out even if it means nothing. At least, the students would think that you ARE straight and we wouldn't lose students to compete with other wizarding schools when the time comes"  
  
"Why are you doing this Potter? You wouldn't help me"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Malfoy, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for Hermione. I don't want her to get hurt. So I beg you, for Hermione's sake and yours as well, take my word for once. This may be the first and last thing I'm going to ask from you aside from stay away from our sight"  
  
Draco sighed. He didn't want to get out of the Dueling Club. Neither was it a good idea that his father knew that he was someone that Lucius would certainly dislike. But for him, it was all normal. Being one was normal. But ruining the reputation he long built was not. He made a name for himself even without the help of his family's fame and wealth for his looks alone was certainly something to talk about. "I'd think about it. But I don't give you my word but I'll try"  
  
"Very well. Hermione and I along with the Weasleys are going to Hogsmeade tonight. What we do is, I'll mislead Hermione through the village and there you'd come out of nowhere. Just keep sure that the moment my company and I gets out of Hogwarts, you have your eyes on us so that you would be sure that you'll see Hermione when she's LOST. Well from there, by chance that you two do find each other before she finds me, you could ask her on a date"  
  
"I don't know how you talked me into this Potter but I guess this would be the best for now. I don't want my father to hear anything about this"  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah, you and your blood reputation" Harry felt himself seething in irritation but remained cool. "By the way Malfoy, I'm just wondering how come there are a lot of rumors about you getting laid with almost all the girls here? Any of it true?"  
  
"Ah, well, let's just say that I've tried to date women before"  
  
Harry nodded. He wasn't really feeling like he wanted to talk to Draco any longer. Besides, they were still enemies. He was just asking a favor for Hermione's sake. "We'll be out around 6. See you at Hogsmeade then, er, I mean, you meet Hermione there"  
  
Draco nodded as he clutched tight onto the shaft of his Nimbus. "Potter, I was wondering as well how come you haven't asked Granger out for a date"  
  
Harry was taken aback. But then, he replied promptly. "Uh, well Malfoy, I can't"  
  
Harry turned around and started to walk away. He was almost about 20 yards away when Draco yelled.  
  
"Potter! Why can't you?"  
  
Harry turned his head around and said faintly, "Because she's a good friend that's why. I can't afford to lose her in something like that. . ." He went back to tracing his steps back to the castle.  
  
Draco watched from afar and saw with his own eyes, true love that was winning over Harry. . . a perfect love---unselfish, all-giving and always willing to sacrifice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Nighttime came and Draco got well-dressed. He was running around his room searching around for something.  
  
He went over to one corner, over to his desk, and to another corner. Draco didn't even know what he was looking for. And so he decided to run inside his bathroom and saw what he was looking for---  
  
"Ah. . . You're just perfect Draco", he said to himself.  
  
He just found the mirror.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ron was beside Hermione when they walked past Zonko's. Harry was waiting for the right time that they would be able to mislead Hermione. He actually talked to the Weasleys about his plan and they agreed to be his apprentices.  
  
Minutes had already passed and they didn't know how to lose Hermione. Harry was getting nervous that Draco could have been getting tired following them around and could have went back to Hogwarts. OR DID MALFOY COME AFTER THEM AT ALL?  
  
Ron let Ginny walk alongside Hermione. He nudged Harry at the side of his stomach and whispered, "Oi Harry, here's a dungbomb. Got one spare from my stuff. If we are lucky enough, this could explode and people here will cause panic and from there we could lose Hermione. What do you say?"  
  
"Have you told Ginny?" inquired Harry nervously. There was a great possibility that their plan wouldn't work out.  
  
"Yeah, she knows already"  
  
"Okay how about now?"  
  
Ron and Harry looked around if there were enough people to eat Hermione through the crowd.  
  
"Now?" asked Ron.  
  
"Now"  
  
Ron aimed the culprit hard onto the ground. There was a great explosion and an awful stench and smoke that filled the area. Ron tried to see through the smoke where Ginny was and as his sister's red hair glistened through the moonlight, he immediately grabbed her out so as not to give Hermione the chance to grab Ginny's cloak through the mob.  
  
There was coughing and people were screaming at the terrible odor that the dungbomb created. The smoke started to subside and Hermione saw that she was alone---without her friends.  
  
"Where are they?" asked Hermione to herself as she was coughing terribly at the foul smell.  
  
"Come", someone told her as the stranger grabbed her by her wrist.  
  
Through the smoke, Hermione tried to look who it was. "Who are you? Where are you taking me?"  
  
After a few more stores that were affected by Ron's successful commotion, Hermione immediately recognized the man who was pulling her away from the crowd. "Malfoy? Where are we going?"  
  
Draco didn't reply. He didn't even stop to drag Hermione through the crowd.  
  
"Malfoy? Where are we headed? If you aren't going to tell me, you might as well let go of my hand"  
  
Draco stopped and glared at Hermione. "I'm not letting you go"  
  
"What? Is this some kind of joke? To tell you honestly Malfoy, I don't have time for this. I have to find my friends!"  
  
"Why won't you look where you at right now", said Draco in a blank voice.  
  
Hermione looked at the establishment in front of them. It was the famous Italian restaurant at Hogsmeade. She at once raised a questioning brow at Draco. "Malfoy?"  
  
"To answer your tons of questions, first, I am Draco Malfoy. Second, I've taken you here. Third, this is not some joke and lastly, we're here for a dinner"  
  
Before Hermione could even reply, Draco grabbed Hermione by her wrist again and Hermione didn't know well to struggle as she was caught at awe.  
  
From behind the stalls along the street, Harry, Ginny, and Ron went out to the clear. Ron and Ginny heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
Harry, on the other hand, felt his heart hurt in a twinge. "Let's go. It's getting late", mouthed Harry, wishing that his friends didn't hear his voice break.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After explaining to Hermione why Draco had decided to go out with her, without mentioning that it was all Harry's plan, Hermione felt her ego sink low yet again. Draco wasn't there by his own will, but by his decision to keep his good name, if you could call it that.  
  
"See, if we're lucky, someone from Hogwarts might see us together here and I could clear my name of the rumor"  
  
"Using me is not the way I envisioned it to be Draco. You see, even more suspicions will arise the fact that WE are together, you know, being enemies and all. . ."  
  
"It's just the way world works Granger. Sometimes you have to be smarter than everyone else"  
  
*CLICK!*  
  
Draco and Hermione's eyes blinked from the blinding light that caught them. Draco was first to see who it was.  
  
"Creevy? What are you doing may I ask?" inquired Draco as he put his arrogant façade.  
  
"Um, I thought I could get a photo of you two together. Are you two together? Hermione, what about Harry? I thought there was something between you two?"  
  
Hermione's eyes grew wide in shock. "What? You thought that Harry and I are together? No! I don't like him the least---at least as a friend I do but nothing like that Colin!"  
  
"So, are you and Malfoy dating?"  
  
Draco immediately darted Colin a piercing death glare. Then he smirked. "You could call it that"  
  
Hermione's eyes even grew wider. She wasn't able to retort. She couldn't complain. On literal terms, she was DATING her crush. . . she was dating Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Omigod! I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't know you two are civil, um, this civil I mean. I'm sorry Malfoy. I'm going to run off before something happens to me here. . ." uttered Colin as he feared the handsome-looking Slytherin in front of him. He hurriedly crawled away and as soon as he got out, Draco and Hermione saw that Colin jump up and down with the camera clutched in his embrace, probably most anxious to have the pictures developed and reproduced.  
  
Draco's stare shifted to Hermione. "See, easy does it. Just what I needed"  
  
"So, you told him we ARE dating"  
  
"Yeah, just for the lack of better terms, I used the word dating. But so you see, it couldn't get anywhere beyond that. We are just going out. I coined an American term to emphasize the idea that you and I are out for a dinner. Dating, going out, doesn't make any difference"  
  
"See, you could stomach with the thought that we are together"  
  
"Oh come on Granger! We are out here together but we aren't together in the sense that we are supposed to be mutua. It doesn't work that way. Our vibes are of the same wavelength"  
  
Hermione let out a heavy sigh. She looked pitifully into Draco's eyes. "Draco, I'm not going to give up. I can change you"  
  
Draco let out a laugh. "I'm amazed by how much of a true Gryffindor you are. But you can never change me Granger, I refuse to"  
  
Hermione turned her head away to hide her face. She acted as if she was looking for any sign of Creevy around again, but in truth she just had to let her tear fall. She wiped it at once and faced Draco. "Let's eat"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later in the night, Draco and Hermione haven't recognized what time it was. They were both touched with alcohol and were losing control of their conscious.  
  
"Uh, Hermione, I reckon we should leave. The professors might be worried", slurred Draco at his words.  
  
"It's early Draco. . . besides I want to cherish the moment that we are together here"  
  
Hermione's eyes were already shut and her head fell onto her arms crossed in front of her over the table. Draco shook her awake and getting a bit annoyed of Draco's nagging, Hermione raised her head and looked at Draco dreamily. It was in fact another one of Hermione's occasional times that she'd drink but it was her first time to get drunk. "You're beautiful Draco. . . why do you have to be who you are?", queried Hermione groggily. Her systems were shutting down.  
  
Draco stared into Hermione's eyes as well. He stared at Hermione's cute little nose. He stared at Hermione's thin red lips. Draco found himself staring at the beauty in front of him---the beautiful creature who was dying to be with him. . . his first time to appreciate what real beauty Hermione had that he just ignored all those time.  
  
"You're beautiful too Hermione. . ." replied Draco as his eyes were failing him.  
  
Surprisingly, Draoc was able to gather enough strength to move. . .  
  
He leaned closer to Hermione and aimed for the thin red lips that were long expecting for his kiss. . .  
  
An inch more and their lips were almost touching. . .  
  
And at last, their lips were in contact and Draco craved more of the soft lips that met his. He danced his tongue over Hermione's lips. . .  
  
And then it struck him.  
  
Draco pulled away at once and Hermione was awakened. Draco was about to puke his guts out. He ran away from Hermione towards the bathroom. "I'm feeling sick", was all Draco managed to say.  
  
Hermione followed Draco to the bathroom even if she was tipsy. "What's wrong Draco? Did the alcohol get to your stomach bad?"  
  
Hermione waited for a reply. Draco was already inside the bathroom and Hermione sworn she heard Draco groan and puke his guts out.  
  
"Stay away!" yelled Draco from inside the restroom.  
  
"Draco, I'm taking you back to Hogwarts. I think you're sick"  
  
"Go away! Go back to Hogwarts alone!"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Just go away bitch! Walk away and head to Hogwarts. I don't need your help!"  
  
"What's the problem Draco? Alcohol intolerant?" asked Hermione worriedly. She could still hear Draco throwing up bad.  
  
"No Hermione! It's you"  
  
Fully awake, Hermione's tears flowed freely over her cold-stricken cheeks and she broke down at the foot of the door of the male's restroom.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ther's third chappie after a while! I'm sorry of im updating really slow. I've been bombarded with schoolwork and try as I might to start with anything here, I don't have the time. Anyway, hopefully, I do get the time soon. Christmas vacation is nearing and I'd probably add chapters to all of my fics. Luckily, I'd be able to lift the status of my fics that are ON HIATUS.  
  
So guys, hope you enjoyed this one. This is just the start of it. I'll try to add lemon scenes soon. But with the present situation in the story, I reckon it's impossible to have Hermione and Draco do the DEED as Draco threw up by the mere fact that he kissed Hermione.  
  
Lalala. . .  
  
By the way, if you have an account on friendster or myspace, my name there is kaye cruz. Add me! Or, my email address is kayebong39@hotmail.com Please feel free to add me to your friends' list. Thanks!  
  
Take care y'all! 


	4. Chapter 4 Halftime

Love's Game ~hotsleekeyz~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Half-time  
  
**************************************************************  
  
How Hermione had managed to get back at Hogwarts, she didn't know. All that she was aware of was that she was crying the whole night, listening to her own hastened heartbeat in the dead of the night. . .when she thought everyone was already sleeping. . . not minding the fact that she left Draco back at Hogsmeade puking his guts out.  
  
Hermione was wrong in assuming that it was only her sobs that filled the night. Harry's raging mind was battling one part with the other whether he was to get inside Hermione's room or not. In truth, there would have been no one else that could have cared for Hermione more than Harry. . . even Ron who merely wanted Hermione for a lover and not a friend more than anything else.  
  
Harry stood in front of Hermione's door, which was separate from all the others, owing to her position as Head Girl. From behind that piece of wood, Hermione was molded onto her bed, with pillows all around her and the one she was resting her head on was drenched with her precious tears flowing for Draco. . .  
  
To knock or not to knock---  
  
Harry faced the dilemma harder than he could have chosen whether he liked Quidditch more than having Professor Snape out of his sight forever. He knew well that it was a personal problem for Hermione to face. But whenever he'd try to look away from the golden knob to Hermione's room, his head would automatically fix itself towards the knob again.  
  
It has been a long time since they talked for real. They would have the usual morning talks and late night chats but aside from their conversation about Draco's sexuality, they haven't talked seriously over matter concerning them both. What pushed Harry at that moment was the obvious truth---that he cared... that he cared too much that even if he knew that Hermione would want to spend some time alone to herself, he still put his cold hand over the knob and turned it anti-clockwise.  
  
Hermione was on her bed, not looking at who entered through her door. . . more like she didn't hear the creak that filled the room.  
  
Harry traced his way towards the bed, slowly, unsuringly, thinking the possibility that Hermione might not want him to be around at that moment. . . but when he was three steps away from the side of the bed, with Hermione's back on him, the sorrowful lady turned around and wailed even more like a child and immediately assumed to sit.  
  
The famous Scarhead felt a bit uneasy.  
  
He sat at the edge of the bed and to his surprise, Hermione went to her knees and went nearer him and grabbed him in a tight embrace. Harry's mouth opened to speak but he seemed to lack a proper word.  
  
Hermione cried her soul out, molding her fragile body into Harry's strong one. She felt secure whenever Harry was around. In truth, it was always in Harry that she found her refuge despite Harry's short attention span that causes him to break into a topic on Quidditch when they are usually talking about her problems. But Hermione understood that, though at that moment, she thought of nothing else, expecting nothing from Harry but to keep her in that embrace.  
  
In one swift movement, Harry had turned Hermione to her back so that it was resting on his chest. He put his arms around Hermione from behind as he kept Hermione's arms crossed above her own chest. Harry merely closed his eyes tight, feeling Hermione's injured breathing and painful beating of her heart.  
  
"Harry, I. . . I. . .", started Hermione only to feel Harry's embrace grow a bit tighter.  
  
"Hush Mione. . . go to sleep. You rest, alright? Close your eyes. . ."  
  
It surprised Harry of what came out of his unsureness. The words came out freely and surely. He was thankful he didn't have to think about it at all.  
  
At those words, Hermione's sobs grew louder and every time it did during the course of the night, Harry would tighten his embrace---not suffocating, but caring.  
  
After about half an hour, Hermione had curled into a ball in Harry's arms, positioning herself sidewards so that her head rested on Harry's firm chest. Sleepily, Hermione mumbled, "G'night 'arry. . ."  
  
Hermione sobs hushed down and soon enough her weight bored onto Harry.  
  
Harry rested his back on the head of the bed and found himself brushing some strands of hair away from Hermione's angelic face. He kissed her on the forehead and whispered, "Goodnight Hermione. . . Sleep well. . ."  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The next morning, Hermione found herself neatly tucked under her comforter. Harry had left her early that day.  
  
She felt her stomach grumble, probably hungry, she thought to herself. It was rare that she'd find herself that hungry and put in mind that she must've grown tired of crying the whole night that she lost all the food she ate in effort to cry her heart out.  
  
Hermione went down to the Great Hall for breakfast alone, after checking on Ron and Ginny's room, which were already empty at that time of the day. On her way to her destination, she saw something glinting on the floor. She picked it up at once and saw a silver ring of a serpent with emerald eyes glimmering in the faint light in the hallway. From inside the ring, the words spelled out "Draconis".  
  
She didn't put the ring in her pocket. In fact, she had it between her thumb and index finger, unconsciously playing with it. When she reached the entrance of the Great Hall, she saw that most of the students were already gone and her Gryffindor friends were out as well.  
  
Hermione went over to her side of the table with empty spaces before her, and beside her right and left. All that was visible from her place was Draco forcing himself with some soup.  
  
If it was any convenient, Hermione wanted to stare at Draco for some while and simply appreciate his beauty, only that Draco was throwing him dirty, hateful glares.  
  
Hermione chuckled to herself. //Too much for a gay with a bully image. . .//  
  
But it seemed Fate was playing with her that only about six of them were inside the hall and the teachers were already out. She was left to staring at Draco until she gulped down that last of her pumpkin juice.  
  
When Hermione turned to look at her watch, she noticed the ring that she got from the floor. . . Draco's ring. She had unconsciously put it on her finger. She sighed heavily and pulled herself up to stand.  
  
Draco had his eyes fixed on Hermione's every move from the corner of his eyes. He felt uneasy when in no time he noticed that Hermione was walking his way of the hall. And too late for him to move away, Hermione was already behind him.  
  
"I believe you've lost something that's yours. . ." Hermione said in a casual manner, the best she could.  
  
"I don't recall losing anything", came Draco's smug reply. He didn't turn to face Hermione at all and continued eating the potatoes.  
  
"Well you dropped something by the hallway. I think it's better you have it now. . . here, take it." Hermione extended her hand towards the side of Draco's face.  
  
Draco didn't want to play Hermione's game. He thought it was Hermione's excuse to be around him, that he turned to look straight into Hermione's eyes without looking at the thing atop Hermione's palm.  
  
"Look, I have no time to play around with you. You already know what my stand is on being around you. If you think you could get another bloody kiss from me by sweet-talking me with nothing, you're having false hopes. . . and dear, I'm the one denying you of it so bugger off!"  
  
Hermione gasped in horror. //How could he be so cruel? I don't want another kiss from him. . .I just---I just want to return his ring. . .//  
  
Tears started to form in Hermione's eyes. . . as much as she could, she tried to fight them back, only that one tear escaped he confines of her auburn orbs and she quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand that held Draco's ring.  
  
"Look. . . I---I don't. . . Draco, please. . .Your ring. . ."  
  
Hermione burst into tears after her effort to tell Draco that it was his ring that he had dropped. Her sobs won over her and the remaining students looked at their direction with questioning looks.  
  
Draco sat shocked. How was he to take his ring back when he had just offended the person who found it and honestly wanted to give it back to him?  
  
He looked at his finger where his ring should have been. Sure enough, it wasn't there.  
  
Draco had already his hand move towards Hermione's shoulder to comfort her the least when a strong arm brushed him off.  
  
It was Harry, furiously red to every inch of his face. "Back off Malfoy, you slimy little git!" He roughly opened Hermione's hand where the ring was and took the ring, then threw it at Draco's face, hitting the bewildered Slytherin right at his temple.  
  
Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her away from Draco. "Get away from her sight Malfoy, if you know what's best for you. You're pride must be getting in the way every time you have a girl begging at your feet. Well bastard, you're not having Hermione this time. . . You don't deserve her and whatever it takes, you can NEVER get near her ever again!"  
  
How much anger Harry had inside him, Draco could not estimate. . . but behind Harry's harsh front was something else that only Draco saw. . .  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Throughout the day, Ron and Ginny had Hermione company. Harry had told them to keep Hermione in their sight at all costs because he had VERY important business to attend to. . .  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"Look Malfoy, if it isn't clear to you, Hermione loves you and how that happened I don't know. If you still have some heart in you, at least try to be civil with her. She's not difficult to love, you know. I regret that evil had already won most of your body that you can't see anything to like in someone like Hermione." Harry talked calmly, though deep inside he was battling against punching Draco square in the face.  
  
"Look Harry, you've told me that about a dozen times already today. Somehow, it had been getting through me but you must understand the circumstances. . . I AM GAY, Harry. I can't love Hermione. Of course, she's a wonderful person, set aside our differences, but understand that I could not force myself into a relationship that I know I would not be happy with. Hermione must deserve someone far better than me. . ."  
  
Draco was shaking his head over and over. It had been taking them some while to get to a final solution.  
  
"Yes, there must be a lot more men deserving of her but right now, she had fixed her eyes on you and she is hoping that in one way or another, you'd feel a tinge of what she is feeling right now."  
  
"You deserve her."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at once. "WHAT?!"  
  
"You deserve her Potter."  
  
"I don't know what bull you're talking about Malfoy, I---"  
  
"Shut it. If there's anyone deserving such honest and faithful girl, it's you Harry. You've been together for almost seven years. You know each other well."  
  
"That is besides the point, Draco it's you tha---"  
  
"Could you listen to yourself?! You're denying yourself of having the woman you love. . . Now who is worse between us?" Draco's brow raised an inch higher.  
  
"I am most certainly not denying myself of anything."  
  
"Potter, I know. You love Hermione. You've felt that way long before. You couldn't deny it now. I saw the fury in you early this morning. You want to protect her at all costs. You want what's best for her. . . and for all this is worth, you want her to be happy even if it pains you. . ."  
  
Harry sat silent. In a moment, he was standing up, and motioned to leave when Draco's hand stopped him.  
  
Draco said in a gentlemanly voice, "Only you, Potter, could make Hermione happy. . . think about it."  
  
"I've seen her happy even at the sight of you. I can't steal her of that. . . and it makes me happy too to see her be content in her shallow happiness. . .even if it pains me, yes. For being my friend all these years, I owe her that. She's yours."  
  
Harry turned again to the door and left Draco in awe at such honesty he thought he wouldn't receive from his enemy.  
  
~Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns characters, setting, etc. Except: the plot is mine.~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I beg pardon for everyone who waited for this chapter.  
  
I swear the next chapters will be in a lighter mood. This isn't supposed to be sad really!  
  
Review please! Thanks! *mwah* 


End file.
